Votre Voix
by NaY D
Summary: Tu voz... quiebra la soledad en mil pedazos. Y despues de todo, nadie dijo que 'sobrevivir a la escuela' fuera facil ¿Cierto?
1. Chapter 1

***Et si je n'entends jamais votre voix**

**mon corbeau, mon chéri...**

**Votre voix est un cher plaisir coupable.**

Dicen que nada en este mundo nace siendo malvado. Pero era su sola presencia, su indescifrable comportamiento… su voz. Muchas veces me pregunte si la misma regla aplicaba para una persona como esa.

**V**otre** V**oix

Nunca supe, todavía no se si me aterraba o me fascinaba. Tal vez eran ambas cosas a la vez.

'_Nadie puede justificar su existencia haciendo un rosario de sus recuerdos felices… En lo personal, yo no puedo.'_

Eso fue lo que me dijo aquel día y en ese entonces no entendí sus palabras. Jamás entendía lo que decía y aun así siempre escuchaba todas y cada una de sus palabras, atentamente, obsesionadamente. Había algo que me atrapaba, me llenaba de aprensión, de miedo… e irónicamente también me animaba y reconfortaba en mis momentos más afligidos y solitarios.

'_Él… ¡¿la ama?'_

'Si_.'_

'_E-entonces… debería besarla.'_

'_No.'_

'… _¿No?'_

'_No.'_

_'... Cierto. Porque entonces dejaría de escuchar voz.'_

Eh incluso ahora, cuando pensé que no habría manera de sentirme más sola.

Me hace entender que en realidad…

-… mi alma, del fondo de esa sombra que flota sobre el suelo, no podrá liberarse…-

¡Nunca más!

* * *

**G**élidos **R**ecuerdos.

-¿Y que cuenta Sai? ¡Que buen muchacho! hace tanto que no lo vemos… un buen muchacho sin duda ¡No lo dejes ir Sakura!-

Lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Siempre hacia lo mismo. Mi madre se la había pasado insistiendo los últimos veinte minutos que llevábamos de camino, me bombardeaba con preguntas inútiles, sin sentido y triviales de temas aun mas inútiles, sin sentido y triviales, cosas sobre el nuevo artista musical del año, el nuevo y vampiresco galán de película, mi ultima relación amorosa o hacia chistes simplones de vez en cuando… Es lo que siempre hacia cuando intuía que estaba molesta, pero más aun cuando sabia que tenía la razón por estarlo.

-Sakura… No puedes estar enfadada por siempre ¡Vamos, mira que hermoso paisaje!-

Era noviembre y el clima podía llegar a ser intolerablemente frío para todos. Menos para mi, yo siempre había preferido los días nublados y un tanto grises a los que tenían pleno sol y margaritas cantando, la lluvia en especial entraba a tono con mi buen humor. Es por eso que fue una sorpresa para mi madre, dado mi gusto por los climas crudos, que mi mal humor fuera tan grande que ni siquiera la presencia de colinas y llanos completamente cubiertos por blanca y brillante nieve pudiera hacerme ceder aunque fura un poco.

Yo nunca había visto la nieve en persona, y para ser una persona que nunca escucha y sabe tan poco de mí, mi madre parecía haber percibido que sentir, mirar y poder disfrutar de un paisaje como este por primera vez seria especial para mí… lamentablemente y como siempre tuvo que ir y arruinármelo una vez mas. Dentro de mi muda y enajenada rabieta me permití contemplar el paisaje que me era presentado. Un árbol al final del camino llamo mi atención en especial, no solo era grande e imponente, tan imponente para sobresalir a tanta distancia, si no que a diferencia de todos los demás este no era verde ni estaba tapizado por finos copos de nieve, sus hojas eran de un color anaranjado rojizo que curiosamente lejos de hacerlo lucir viejo y marchito, le daban vida… parecía en llamas.

-¡Mira que hermosas hojas tiene ese árbol, todavía tiene el color del otoño! ¿Apoco no es lindo?- Ella debió haber notado que lo miraba.

-Parecen… gotas de sangre.-

-Ha… que gracioso.-

Siempre decía eso también… y era bueno. Usualmente decía eso cada vez que yo decía algo que le desagradaba o la hacia sentirse incomoda y no expresaba ninguna palabra mas. Debe serle inmensamente difícil sentirse incomoda alrededor de su propia hija, no por el sentimiento de incomodidad en si, sino por el hecho de sentirse así en primer lugar. Supongo que años y años de historia social le han inculcado que debe amar a sus hijos no importando que tan lúgubres e inquietantes sean sus comentarios, debe sentirse tan culpable cuando me mira como si fuera un fenómeno, pensando que es su tarea defenderme de las personas que me miran así y no ser ella la que desvíe la vista avergonzada al ser descubierta. A veces me pregunto si hare mal en jugar con ella de esa manera, ya saben, después de todo ella me dio la vida y todas esas cosas pero…

Pedirle gratitud a un niño siempre me ha parecido algo absurdo.

Tengo que admitir que tengo un gusto por probar los límites de las personas y jugar con ellas como juego con mi madre, la amabilidad general esta sobrevalorada y me fascina presionar a la gente hasta ver que tanto logran aguantar mis comentarios antes de excusarse tonta pero amablemente (Siempre amablemente.) para escapar de mi presencia. Y puede que tal vez sea ese pequeño hobby mío el que ha hecho que mi madre hubiera decidió que ocho horas de mi compañía después de clases eran demasiadas para ella.

-Estamos aquí.-

Apenas levanto mi vista y dos inmensas puertas encuentran mis ojos.

Konohagure.

El colegio que mi padre había alegado jamás poder pagar con su mísero sueldo, colegio al cual yo jamás había expresado deseo alguno de asistir, el colegio que de ahora en adelante seria mi nuevo 'hogar' según había dicho mi madre.

-Nombre.- El guardia de seguridad pregunta sin quitar la vista de su portapapeles.

-Haruno. Haruno Sakura.- Contesta mi madre.

-Haruno… Si. Le estábamos esperando, por aquí por favor.-

El tipo, cuyo nombre es Shiranui Genma, según su identificación nos abre las mecánicas y enormes puertas que a pesar de ser tan grandes y probablemente viejas no rechinan tanto como me lo esperaba.

Al salir del auto lo que vieron mis ojos al entrar jamás lo habría esperado, digo, si, había visto los folletos que mi madre había llevado a la casa pero esto… era surreal. Más que un campus parecía una verdadera ciudad, no era de extrañarse que papa sintiera que tendría que empeñar ambos riñones solo para que fuera admitida, mas aun para pagar la colegiatura mensual ¿Es que enserio era necesario tanta ostentosidad? La educación nunca ha sido sobre el lujo, escribe igual una pluma de plástico que una de plata. Aunque podría estar equivocada, como sea, después de mi shock inicial solo una pregunta quedaba en mi cabeza ¿Cómo demonios iba papa a pagar por esto?

-No te preocupes Sakura... Un conocido me debía un favor aquí.-

¿Y como, exactamente no voy a preocuparme? ¡Creo que su último comentario me preocupa aun más! Ella siempre ha tenido una tendencia natural al drama y los problemas ¿que favor puede ser tan grande como para pagar mi estancia aquí por tres años? Mientras no dirigíamos hacia el edificio principal pude notar a lo lejos (Todo aquí parecía millas alejado entre si.) un brillo particular, era extraño que aun y cuando todo era lo suficientemente frío para estar cubierto por nieve el agua de lo que parecía ser un lago inmenso siguiera en estado liquido. Le pregunte al guardia y me explico que el invierno todavía no se estacionaba por completo y que por eso el lago seguían así, pero que una vez bien entrado el frío el agua, muy probablemente, se cristalizaría. ¿Qué todavía no era pleno invierno decía? No podía creerlo, como tal ya hacia un frió muy considerable y si bien yo me consideraba una persona afine a este clima, también hay un limite a que tanto frío podría soportar, especialmente viniendo yo de un lugar regularmente soleado, donde nunca nieva… ¿Qué tan duro podía llegar a ser el invierno aquí?

-Si, y una vez que el hielo esta lo suficientemente duro por lo regular los estudiantes disfrutan del patinaje en sus ratos libres.-

-¡Wow! ¿Ves Sakura? Apuesto a que nunca has patinado en hielo antes.-

-Y suele haber un baile nocturno para celebrar el año nuevo. A las chicas les fascinan esas cosas.- Nos comenta mientras entramos en el edificio.

-¡Vaya! ¡¿No suena lindo Sakura? Tu en un hermoso vestido, con todos esos chicos.-

-¿Estas hablando conmigo?... ¿Siquiera me conoces un poco?- Contesto con un desdén mas potente de lo que uncialmente había planeado.

-Ha…muy gracioso.- una vez mas la culpa en su mirada me anuncia que he terminado efectivamente con esta conversación. Fiel a mi predicción mi madre se excusa preguntando donde esta el baño mas cercano y el guardia le señala el camino. Ella se aleja rápidamente diciendo que volverá en un momento. Creo que el guardia puede sentir el ambiente en general y me mira por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Hey, pequeña.- Yo solo lo miro, no por prestarle atención si no para aclararle con una mirada que no me aprecio la forma en que me llamo. El simplemente ignora mi miramiento y continúa. -¿Has oído un buen chiste últimamente?-

-¿Por qué habría de…?-

-No lo se.- Me interrumpe y se encoge de hombros, luego mira hacia el frente mientras vuelve a hablar -… ¿Quieres oír uno?-

No estoy muy segura de si habla en serio o no ¿Un chiste?... un chiste es esta conversación, sucediendo ahora mismo. Aun así, mi madre no parece querer volver pronto -¿Por qué no? Parece que esa mujer fue por el excusado.- Él hace una mueca de pasmo ante mi comentario pero luego sonríe y me pregunta finalmente.

-¿Por qué la gallina cruzo el camino?-

-… ¿Sabes? Olvídalo, ni todo el aburrimiento del mundo vale esto.- Me adelanto unos pasos frente a él, quien en seguida me detiene por un hombro dándome la vuelta y sostiene sus manos frente su rostro en forma defensiva.

-Esta bien, esta bien… uno nuevo… - Parece pensarlo un momento y luego su dedo índice apunta al cielo en señal de que se la ha ocurrido algo. -¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?-

-¿Eh?- Fue mi brillante respuesta. Esa pregunta es demasiado fortuita, incluso para mí.

-¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?- Me pregunta de nuevo, más lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con una niña de cinco años.

-… Dijiste que me contarías un chiste.-

-¿Eh?- Repite el guardia, sonando igual de inteligente que yo hace un rato.

-Un chiste. Tú dijiste un chiste, pero tus últimos dos intentos suenan mas como adivinanza.-

-Bueno. Serian un chiste si pusieras un poco de tu parte en contestar.-

-No. ¡Serian un chiste si en realidad fueran graciosos!-

-Lo serian si me dejaras terminarlos.-

-Seria mas fácil si solo me dijeras la respuesta en vez de esperar a que yo te la diga ¡Obviamente voy a responder mal de cualquier forma!-

-¡Que demonios pasa aquí!-

De improviso una puerta se había abierto con fuerza y estridencia enormes. La persona que emergió de dicha puerta, paso por mi mente en un instante que era la mujer más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Aun y cuando su mirada lucia desenfocada y su cabello estaba un poco descompuesto y su cara en general sostenía un gesto de descontento y molestia.

-¡Tsunade-sama!- El guardia se puso inmediatamente en posición de firmes para luego hacer una reverencia.

-Hmm… ¿Genma?- Pregunto la mujer rubia, como si acabara de notar nuestra presencia. Inminentemente un ligero aroma a alcohol llego a mi nariz cuando ella pronuncio esas palabras. -¿Qué hay con todo este escándalo? Sabes bien que no me gusta que me perturben cuando estoy trabajando.-

-Lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama, no volverá a repetirse.-

Dicha mujer se dio la vuelta para volver a lo que supuse era su oficina y que por lo que alcance a notar por la abertura de la puerta era igual de ostentosa que todo en este lugar, pero terriblemente desordenada.

-¿Trabajando? Más bien parece que acaba de despertar de una resaca tremenda.-

No se lo que me paso pero no pude contenerme, nunca puedo contenerme, tiendo a decir lo primero que se me venga a la mente, sin pensar. Mi lengua me ha metido en tantos problemas que tal vez debería pensar seriamente en comprar un bozal.

Mi comentario aunque dicho en voz baja definitivamente fue oído por la mujer porque su espalda se tenso por un breve momento y un aura de peligro la rodeo mientras daba la vuelta lentamente para fijar todo el peso de su mirada en mí.

-Genma ¿Serias tan amable de decirme quien es tu encantadora compañía?-

-Haruno. Haruno Sakura señora.- Me presento extendiendo mi mano. Tal vez debí haber puesto mas atención a la señal de '¡Grave error niña!' que se dibujo en la cara de Genma cuando decidí utilizar la palabra 'Señora' en mi intento por ser raramente amable y educada. -Soy la nueva estudiant…-

-Genma. Haz el favor de escoltar a la señorita Haruno a su estancia.-

-… Entendido.- Él guardia me mira nerviosamente. En este punto todavía no entendía muy bien ¿hice algo mal?

-Y… Mientras esta ahí podrías hablarle sobre como no hablar a menos que se le sea solicitado.- Cada palabra suya esta bañada con desaire y prepotencia… Tks, ni siquiera se molesta en mirarme mientras vuelve a su oficina cerrando la puerta calladamente.

-Señor Shiranui, Sakura.- ambos volteamos para ver a mi madre hacer ademanes de que la esperemos. Cuando por fin se nos une resumimos el recorrido en completo silencio hasta mi 'estancia'.

* * *

Entramos al vestíbulo de un edificio de estilo bastante clásico, subimos unas enormes y amplias escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso. El guardia nos guía por un pasillo alfombrado y de paredes blancas adornadas con pinturas, pero extrañamente no parecen ser piezas muy reconocidas o de pintores famosos.

-Aquí estamos.- Anuncio el guardia cuando nos paramos enfrente de una puerta. Procedió a sacar una llave plateada de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta sin preámbulo para dejarnos pasar a mí madre y a mí.

Es difícil poner en palabras el lugar en el que viviré por los siguientes tres años. Tan solo entrar fue abrasadoramente intenso, lo primero que vi fue rojo, era una habitación tapizada de rojo, en diferentes matices y materiales, pero rojo al final. Había dos camas con bastante espacio entre ellas, una de las cuales ya estaba ocupada por lo que parecía una pila interminable de maletas y maletines, al lado de la cama que no estaba ocupada había un elegante sillón pegado a la pared, en le fondo al lado izquierdo de la puerta de entrada había un gran ventanal con cristalería en tonalidades escarlata que daba a un fastuoso jardín cubierto de nieve, del otro lado se apreciaba un escritorio enorme con varios cajoncillos, al lado había cuatro puertas de madera oscura pegadas a la pared, un closet interno supuse. En el fondo derecho, había una puerta que dejaba entre ver lo que se trataba del baño, no pude ni bien echar un vistazo adentro cuando una figura emergió del cuarto entre una nube de vapor y un fuerte olor a rosas inundo el lugar.

-Hmm... - Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de aquella chica. Su mirada especulativa y calculadora nos recorrió de pies a cabeza, y si me atrevo a decirlo, la sentí con un vano deje de menosprecio.

La chica obviamente salía de tomar un baño, solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y una pequeña toalla alrededor de su cabeza y lejos de sorprenderse, asustarse o tan siquiera avergonzarse solo se quedo ahí, mirándonos, como si fuéramos nosotros lo que caminásemos por ahí casi desnudos ¿'Hmm'? ¿Es esa la palabra que mejor expresa esta situación? ¿Estaba tan acostumbrada a que gente extraña entrara a su cuarto a si nada más?

-Oh, señorita Yamanaka. Permítame presentarle a su nueva compañera de cuarto.- e incluso el guardia se sentía tan cómodo con la situación. -Su nombre es Haruno Sakura.-

La 'señorita Yamanaka' no mostró ni un ápice de incomodidad al estar en una simple toalla frente al guardia de seguridad. -Genma…- De hecho se encamino hacia el con un paso seguro y elegante, pasando de mi y mi madre directo hacia él. -¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar pedazo de incompetente?- solo para darle tremendo coscorrón en la cabeza y sacarlo de una patada del cuarto.

Después de la pequeña conmoción que habíamos sufrido. Yamanaka Ino se presento formalmente como mi compañera de cuarto e hija del importante empresario Yamanaka Inoichi. Mi madre obviamente quedo fascina con el hecho de que iba a compartir el cuarto con una heredera millonaria, fue una tarea penosa y difícil convencerla de que su estadías aquí ya no era necesaria, ya había conseguido lo que quería al dejarme botada aquí, librarse de mi, aprisionándome en un lugar diferente a cualquier otro al que hubiera estado y con gente con la cual no tengo nada en común y que regularmente jamás me mirarían dos veces.

-No te preocupes, así son todas las mamas ¿Cierto?- Me comenta Ino mientras se recostaba en su colchón ahora vestida con un short morado y una cómoda camiseta blanca.

-Si. Pero la mía es diferente.-

-Oh vamos, apuesto a que no será tan mala.-

-Créeme, es peor.-

-Eres injusta con ella. Los reproches de un padre a sus hijos nunca dolerán tanto como los de un hijo a sus padres.-

-Papá papa.- Dije sin mucho empeño. Estaba más preocupada en terminar de desempacar mis maletas, no es que fuera una gran cantidad de equipaje, en serio, simple y sencillamente comenzaba a sentirme un pelin incomoda en presencia de Ino. Nunca he sido una buena conversadora, no puedo sacar temas interesantes o divertidos de la nada ni se me da bien interesarme por la vida de alguien a quien apenas conozco. Mi mejor amigo, Sai, diría que soy extremadamente hostil, y yo entonces le diría que se fuera al cuerno.

Pero esa persona no es Sai y este no es el lugar al que estoy acostumbrada, no se que decir o que hacer. Sin embargo, ese no parecía ser el caso con Ino, ella se estaba encargando bastante bien de llenar los silencios incómodos y remendar mis carencias relacionales.

-¿Así que te llamas Sakura?-

-Así mismo.- Dije con un suspiro, señalando mis ojos y mi cabello con un dedo para que ella los notara. Por lo regular la gente hace la conexión entre mi nombre y mi físico de inmediato.

-... ¡Entiendo! como la flor de cerezo.-

-En realidad se trata de un botón de cerezo. Pero si, mis padres tenían... un gusto por la ironía.-

-Un lindo botón que todavía no ha florecido...- Dijo mientras examinaba cuidadosamente las puntas de su rubia cabellera, luego alzo la vista y me miro con una sonrisa entre inocente y maliciosa. -Apuesto a que te dicen mucho eso.-

-Para nada.- Dije sacando el aire en un silbido. -Tú eres la primera.-

-Entonces, ha sido un honor.- Me sonrió con suficiencia y yo le devolví la sonrisa, no sabiendo que mas hacer me dirigí a la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Una fuerte brisa entro en el cuarto con un silbido intenso y helado, el paisaje, ahora nocturno no me desairó en lo mas mínimo. Mi cabeza se ladeo para contemplar mejor el exquisto paraje del jardín trasero.

-¿Y que piensas de este lugar hasta ahora?- Dijo Ino, quien se encontraba repentinamente a mi lado admirado la escena al igual que yo.

-No lo se… es…- Intente buscar en mi mente la palabra que expresara mejor mi sentir.

-¿Emocionante?-

¿Emocionante?… tal vez… pero…

-No tanto así… pero supongo que si.- Ino me miro como esperando que terminara mi observación. -Es más… inquietante.-

-¿Inquietante?- Alzo una fina ceja rubia en claro signo de confusión.

-Este lugar… me da la impresión de que oculta muchos secretos.- Termine solemnemente, era la verdad, eso era lo que este lugar me transmitía y no sabia porque. Tal vez porque cuando un lugar es tan antiguo y grande como este, es normal que tenga muchas historias ¿Me pregunto si alguien las sabrá todas?

Ambas nos miramos por un momento en silencio, hasta que una carcajada de Ino me tomo por sorpresa.

-Vaya imaginación la tuya ¿Has pensado en escribir novelas de suspenso?- Estiro sus brazos sobre su cabeza mientras se dirigía bostezando a su cama nuevamente.

-Nah, soy pésima escribiendo.-

-No se, algo me dice que tienes mas talento del que crees.-

-Díselo a mi madre. Piensa que mi único talento es haber nacido malvada, por eso me boto aquí tan fácilmente.-

Ella se detuvo en su tarea de meterse entre las sabanas para mirarme un poco consternada y luego suspiro cansadamente resumiendo su labor.

-No digas tonterías botón de cerezo, apuesto a que tu madre te ama…y 'nada' en este mundo nace siendo malvado.-

Se acomodo mejor entre las almohadas y me dio la espalda, dando por terminada nuestra conversación. Quizás, pienso para mí, que ese último comentario mío sobre mi relación con mi madre fue demasiado mordaz para ella como para el mundo en general. Solo dos personas en este mundo parecer comprender mi sentido del humor… aunque últimamente solo había sido una de ellas.

Su comentario sin embargo, alejo esos leves pensamientos de mi mente y me puse a meditar sobre lo que había dicho. Di unos cuantos pasos hacia mi cama hasta sentarme en ella.-Entonces tampoco 'nada' nace siendo bueno.- dije pensativamente.

Lo que dije pareció llamar su atención, puesto que me miro sobre su hombro, luego cambio su postura, acostándose boca arriba.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo sin mirarme, su mirada ahora conectada al techo -Es simplemente lógico. Pero a veces pienso en este mundo mas como el color blanco, ya sabes, el conjunto de todos los colores en uno solo. Todo, la maldad y la bondad están en ti por naturaleza, solo se necesita de un cristal que divida la luz en sus diferentes colores y los haga visibles.- Volteo a verme finalmente con esa sonrisa que comenzaba a recordarme a alguien.

-Eres muy perspicaz.-Dije sinceramente, jamás me hubiera imaginado que esta chica fuera tan lúcida. -Yo siempre comparo el mundo con el color gris.- Confesé.

-Una mezcla entre blanco y negro… El balance entre el bien y el mal presumo.-

-Exacto.-

Ambas compartimos una mirada de entendimiento intelectual.

-Creo… que llegaremos a acoplarnos.- le dije con mi sonrisa mas honesta.

-Yo no lo creo.- Mentiría si dijera que su comentario no me desconcertó por unos segundos, pero luego vi asomarse esa mirada sarcástica suya junto con una ultima risita. -Lo se.-

Dio unas cuantas palmaditas de emoción y apunto hacia la ventana abierta -Ahora ¡A dormir! Mañana será un día ajetreado.- Entendí su petición muda y me levante para cerrarla.

Cuando estaba frente a la ventana le oí hablar de nuevo.

-Aun así, Sakura. Ten muy en cuenta que para obtener gris siempre necesitas añadir negro…- Había algo diferente en su voz esta vez, algo que todavía no entendía muy bien, cercano a una advertencia.-Y una vez hecho eso, no importa cuanto más blanco pongas en la mezcla, nunca será igual de puro de nuevo.-

Esas palabras tan cripticas me hicieron darme la vuelta, solo para encontrarme con que ella ya estaba dormida, dándome la espalda de nuevo.

-Lo se.- Susurre mas para mi que para responderle.

Al dar la vuelta de nuevo para cerrar el ventanal, otra brisa y un súbito escalofrío hicieron temblar mi espina de arriba abajo, cerré los ojos ante la fuerte sacudida y cuando los abrí de nuevo, de frente a mí, en un balcón del edificio contiguo había una figura alta de pie mirándome fijamente. Obligué a mis ojos a ver mas allá de lo que la fina nieve cayente y la oscuridad de la noche les permitía y note algo que me sorprendió sobre manera ¡Esa persona llevaba el torso desnudo! ¡¿Acaso estaba loco? ¡Había nieve cayendo por todos lados! Cierto que no era una ventisca feroz pero aun así…

Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento que había tenido sobre la cordura de aquel chico palideció ante las azabaches pupilas que se encontraron directamente con las mías. Un abismo de negra espesura me envolvió, succionándome sin poder evitarlo, todo era negro con un brillo peculiar y… gélido. Él solamente desvío la mirada cuando una fuerte ráfaga hizo silbar las ramas de los árboles y un cuervo grazno a lo lejos, seguí su mirada hasta el árbol que había capturado mi atención en la tarde. Lucia, si eso era posible, más hermoso de noche con los rayos de la luna iluminándolo plenamente.

-Hermoso.-

Volví la vista rápidamente hacia el muchacho de enfrente, estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa taimada y locuaz, mirándome fijamente. Mis ojos se aventuraron un poco más y seguí la línea de su sonrisa sin pena alguna, él se sabía admirado y obviamente no le molestaba. Mí recorrido termino cuando sus finos labios cambiaron su patrón intermitentemente…

Estaba hablándome, y lo mas extraordinario, yo podía… o al menos creía poder…

Oírlo.

Solo una palabra salió de su boca.

Una sola palabra sin sentido.

Se dio la vuelta y entro en su cuarto, dejándome con ese sentimiento colgando en el aire, con esa perplejidad y confusión molesta. No entendía que acababa de suceder y no entendía el significado de lo que creí oír de sus labios, no estaba segura de si realmente había sido verbalizado o solo fue mi imaginación la que le dio voz a esos labios. Si solo fue mi imaginación la que noto algo irreconocible en esa oscura mirada, la que una vez mas, sintió ese escalofrío subir por mis huesos.

Si fue mi imaginación la que me hizo pensar que esa ultima sacudida no tenía nada que ver con el frío de la noche y la nieve. Cerré mis ventanas y la tenue luz del cuarto hizo que el reflejo de los cristales escarlatas bailara sobre el blanco jardín, como flamas de velas titilantes, como hebras de sangre derramadas.

Afuera, posado en la rama del árbol en llamas, aquella ave volvió a graznar gustosa.

Continuara...

* * *

**N.A:** Edite el primer capitulo un poco… Como ya había dicho antes, este estilo (¿Podría llamarse suspenso? Tal vez horror… mmm… nah… no se.) Es nuevo para mí... Y si, finalmente vi Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

**N.A2:** Las traducciones de algunas frases o dialogos seran puestas al final de cada capitulo.

***Y si jamas vuelvo a oir su voz Mi cuervo, ****mi adorado... Su voz es un placer culposo. **


	2. Chapter 2

***La nuit tous les chats sont gris.**

** V**otre** V**oix

_Había gruesa gotas, manchas, lagunas de sangre empapada por todos lados._

_Inhalo y exhalo rápidamente, su corazón golpeando su pecho casi dolorosamente, mirando frenéticamente sus alrededores._

_Hacia tanto frio que su aliento formaba sutiles nubecillas de humo cada vez que salía de su boca. Entonces, una pequeña nubecilla tomo forma y otro hombre apareció frente a él, tras de él, todo era gris. Lo único que podía distinguir eran esas caprichosas manchas rojas en el fondo, irreconocibles, irregulares. Los detalles no importaban, lo importante era que él estaba ahí, mirándole fijamente, con esos ojos que parecían no tener fin, que parecían absorber todo a su alrededor y convertirlo en cenizas._

** G**ris **S**olemnidad.

Desperté sobresaltada.

Busque el apagador de la lámpara desesperadamente. Cuando lo vi, me di cuenta de lo bien que podía hacerlo... Distraje mi vista hacia las cortinas, estaban abiertas. El sol de un nuevo día pasaba a través del matizado cristal con una tenue luz rojiza, iluminando todo y haciendo que pequeñas motas de color escarlata se reflejaran en mi ropa… trayendo de vuelta recuerdos de mi sueño.

Mire el reloj y solté una maldición. La puntualidad, por alguna razón, nunca había sido mi fuerte.

Las 7:30.

Salí de la cama de un salto y en instantes pude percibir esa familiar sensación de humedad entre las piernas que toda mujer siente ciertas ocasiones al mes. _'Hablando de manchas de sangre…' _pensé con sorna para mi misma. Con todo el ajetreo del cambio de escuela y más aun, con el estrés de cambiar de residencia en serio había olvidado que mi periodo llegaría por estos días. Suspire derrotada, como a cualquier chica, estos no son mis días favoritos del mes.

Salí de mi autocompasión a tiempo para buscar en el armario mi nuevo uniforme, eran momentos como estos en los que agradecía su existencia, no solo no perdería tiempo en buscar que ponerme si no que las faldas me resultaban más cómodas en ocasiones como estas.

Me dirigí al baño para cepillarme los dientes y hacer algo sobre ese caprichoso mechón de cabello que solía formarse por las mañanas. Antes de poder tocar la manija la puerta se abrió y mi mirada se cruzo con la sorprendida de mi compañera de cuarto. Después de sobreponerse de su sorpresa me sonrió y salió del baño, cediéndome el paso. Entre rápidamente, la mañana nunca ha sido mi mejor momento.

Ino fue la primera en hablar. -¿Qué tal dormiste?- Me pregunto desde la habitación mientras yo estaba frente al espejo del baño.

No quería mencionar mi pesadilla, o los ojos que atormentaban mis sueños cada vez que cerraba los míos y dejaba que la oscuridad me rodeara por completo. No quería mencionar cuanto extrañaba a mi padre y a Sai, o la extraña manera en la que los patrones del gran ventanal me inquietaban a veces… como manchas de sangre esparcidas por todos lados, sobre el piso, los muebles, la cama… sobre mi.

No quería asustarla.

-Bien. Gracias.- Le conteste desde mi lugar en el baño.

Cuando Salí, la mire sentada frente al tocador al lado de su cama, al parecer maquillándose, Ino no solo era poseedora de una larguísima y dorada cabellera, figura esbelta y ojos hermosamente azules, también era poseedora de una piel perfecta, sentí envidia.

Hubo unos golpecitos en la puerta y ambas volteamos, una mujer de cabello negro purpura abrió la puerta y miro unos papeles que sostenía en una de sus manos unos segundos.

-Haruno.-

Levante mi mano a la altura de mi hombro en respuesta y ella me miro agudamente asintiendo con la cabeza para luego anotar algo en el papel, paseo su vista por toda la habitación y volvió a mi.

-Veo que ya esta completamente instalada. Genial.-Fijo su atención en Ino y luego en mi alternadamente. -La señorita Yamanaka se encargara de mostrarle el colegio a si como de instruirle sobre las normas del mismo, cualquier duda que tenga con respecto a esto podrá ser contestada por ella, si necesitara de mayor información siéntase libre de acudir conmigo en las oficinas del personal docente que la señorita Yamanaka hará el favor de mostrarle… ¿Esta todo claro?- Me pregunto. Honestamente, había perdido el hilo de la conversación (Si es que se le puede llamar así.) después de 'La señorita Yamanaka…'.

-Hug…- Fue mi inteligente respuesta.

-Bien. En ese caso me retiro.-

Sin esperar por otra respuesta, se fue inmediatamente. Ino y yo compartimos una mirada de perplejidad ante la aparición y desaparición tan esporádica de la prefecta. Luego de unos segundos ella resumió con su acicalamiento personal mientras yo tome asiento frente al tocador que correspondía a mi lado de la habitación, para dar los toques finales a mi apariencia. _"La mejor manera de hacer amigos es siendo lo mas amable y atento posible."_ Recite en voz baja frente al espejo lo que Sai solía decirme siempre. Sonreí entonces, poniendo todo mi empeño en lucir natural y fresca, estaba decidida a hacer amigos a toda costa.

-¿Lista? Se nos esta haciendo tarde, y ya oíste a la 'víbora'.- Pregunto Ino sacándome de mi trance. ¿La 'víbora'? supongo que se refería a la prefecta, como fuera, la mire con mi practicada sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Qué clase nos toca?- Pregunte mientras alisaba y falda y caminábamos por los pasillos. Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta alcé mi vista y note que mi compañera miraba fijamente algo al final del pasillo, era un chico de estatura media y piel clara, su cabello era negro, con un muy distintivo estilo de peinado. Vestía el mismo uniforme gris que nosotras en su versión masculina, se encontraban parado frente una puerta negra, bostezaba mientras rascaba la parte trasera de su oreja.

-¿Lo conoces?- Pregunte sin dejar de mirar al chico.

-Por desgracia...- Susurro ella, sus ojos también seguían cada movimiento que el chico hacia. -También va en segundo.- dijo tensando un poco la boca.

-… Genial.- Dije para salir un poco de la tensión del momento, era obvio que esa persona no estaba en la lista de favoritos de Ino. Ambas observamos como el muchacho abrió la puerta y entro inmediatamente. -Entonces ¿Es ese nuestro salón de clases?- Apenas había dado un paso hacia esa dirección cuando el fuerte grito de '¡No!' y el agarre de Ino sobre mi hombro me forzó hacia atrás haciendo que casi cayera al piso. Mi mochila, sin embargo, no corrió con la misma suerte y casi todo su contenido se rego por el suelo.

Cuando recupere el balance me gire hacia ella con cara de '¿Qué demonios te pasa?' exigiendo una explicación.

-… Ese es… un salón _especial_. No podemos entrar ahí.- Me explico con una mirada de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, se apresuro a ayudarme a recoger todo. Note que no había sido su intención ser tan brusca pero aun así el sentimiento de irritación seguía presente en mí.

-Lo hubieras dicho antes.- Conteste secamente mientras arreglaba mis cosas.

-¿Antes de que? ¡Ya ibas en camino!- Razono Ino, señalando la puerta por la que había entrado el muchacho. Mire al final del pasillo y tuve que aceptar ella tenia razón, anhelaba tanto salir de la situación incomoda que no me di cuenta de lo que hacia. A veces hago cosas sin ninguna razón aparente. No me consideraría impulsiva, pero si descarriada.

-¿Qué tiene de especial ese salón?- Pregunte una vez que nos pusimos en camino. Mi ánimo había vuelto a la normalidad. Malditos cambios hormonales.

-Ese es 'El salón'.- Dijo Ino, haciendo las comillas en el aire con sus dedos.

-¿'El salón'?- Yo también hice el mismo gesto a modo de burla.

-Si. Si no eres parte del consejo estudiantil y entras allí, no serás visto por aquí _nunca mas_.- La forma en la que esas ultimas palabras salieron de su boca me hizo recordar un poema que hace mucho tiempo no recordaba, era uno de mis favoritos. Sin quererlo comencé a recitar el poema en mi mente.

-Asumo que aquel chico con peinado de piña es miembro entonces.- Solté sin mucha atención, mi mente seguía intentando recordar partes del poema.

Ino se paro en seco, yo di unos cuantos pasos mas hasta que me gire para preguntar que sucedía, pero ella parecía demasiado metida en sus propios pensamientos.-Nunca lo había visto así antes…- Decía en voz baja, luego me miro sonriendo como una niña. -En realidad… si parece una piña ¿Verdad?... ¡Gran descubrimiento!- Su comentario me desconcertó un poco ¿Era eso sobre lo que había meditado tan seriamente?

-¿Te parece?... C-Creo que salta mucho a la vista.- Conteste un poco abrumada, a mi me parecía bastante obvio y un tanto ridículo a decir verdad.

Ino pareció pensar en esto unos segundos y luego volvió a caminar a mi lado. -Como sea. Lo importante aquí es que recuerdes que ese salón esta fuera de límite.-

Hasta hace un momento realmente no le había dado la más mínima importación al dichoso salón ese, pero su advertencia, lejos de aplacar mi curiosidad, solo la avivo más.

-Este consejo estudiantil ¿Exactamente que es o que hace?-

-Querrás decir ¿Qué no hacen?- Dimos vuelta en un pasillo y bajamos unas escaleras. -A ellos se les permite todo… Bueno, no es que se les permita, más bien… se les perdona todo.- Prosiguió con su explicación.

-¿Todo?-

-Si. Las fiestas de Naruto y Kiba son tremendas.- Dio unos cuantos saltitos de emoción al decir la palabra tremendas, sonaba muy divertido, cierto… pero aun así…

-¿Fiestas?- Estaba sinceramente sorprendida, había oído de bromas estudiantiles, y reuniones clandestinas pero ¿verdaderas fiestas? ¿Dentro de la escuela? Y dichas fiestas parecían ser eventos populares no encubiertos.

-Si. Te digo que hacen de todo y tienen de todo… se dice que el cuarto de Garaa esta alfombrado por arena que él mismo mando traer de su país.- Hasta este punto pude suponer que Naruto, Kiba y Garaa eran miembros del consejo estudiantil. Mi curiosidad creció, Ino no había mencionado cuantos eran pero parecían mas y mas excéntricos conforme los mencionaba.

-¿Qué hay del cabeza de piña?- Pregunte sin mas.

-¿Shikamaru?...- Su cara se volvió seria nuevamente y me arrepentí un poco de haber sacado el tema pero Ino se compuso inmediatamente y continúo como si se tratara de cualquier otro tema. -Se cuenta que él se da el lujo de llevar a su cuarto a una chica diferente cada que se le antoja, a veces no es solo una… Es un verdadero patán si me preguntas.- Y me sonrió una sonrisa falsa y elaborada. Lo note de inmediato, después de todo, yo había usado esa sonrisa esta misma mañana.

-… ¿Cómo sabes que todo eso es verdad?- Le cuestione, mas interesada en el tema.

Se quedo en silencio un momento. -… Es lo que todo el mundo dice.- Mi interés murió un poco en ese momento.

-Entonces… Básicamente, tantos chismes sobre los miembros del consejo y su aparente 'inaccesibilidad' hicieron del mismo salón algo así como una leyenda.- Conteste, analizando la situación. Me parecía extraordinario el poder de persuasión que tenia la sola presencia de estos personajes, todo el colegio parecía conocerles… sin realmente conocerles. -¿En serio nadie fuera del consejo ha entrado ahí?- Ino se encogió de hombros, parecía estar menos segura de sus propios argumentos ahora.

-¡Probablemente solo sea un salón común y corriente! No veo porque tanta emoción.- Mi propia respuesta me sonaba hueca a mi misma, era cierto que al ser completamente infundadas, estas historias me desalentaron pero seguían siendo muy atrayentes.

-¿Siempre eres tan aguafiestas?- Contesto Ino haciendo un puchero.

-Realista seria más adecuado.- le corregí con un aire aristocrático.

Ella me miro analíticamente. -No creo que seas tan realista como dices serlo.- Su comentario tan repentino me asombro, no supe que contestarle. -¿Qué hay con lo que me habías dicho apenas ayer de este lugar?- Francamente no recordaba mucho de nuestra conversación de ayer.

Debió haber notado por mi expresión que no tenía idea e lo que hablaba y elaboro más su explicación. -Sobre las historias que oculta y esas cosas... En el fondo eres retorcidamente sombría.- Su tono se volvió mas serio, se acerco lentamente a mi mientras hablaba. -¿Y sabes?... - Me miro traviesamente. -¡Eso me encanta!- Sin aviso alguno se lanzo sobre mi dándome un abrazo abrumadoramente fuerte.

-Mi alegra que apruebes mi modo de ver la vida, ahora podre morir en paz.- Dije, después de liberarme de aquel abrazo tan sorpresivo, desarrugando mi uniforme con las manos.

-Siempre tan fatídica ¿verdad?- Palmeo mi espalda.

-Odiaría decepcionarle, su majestad.- Hice una mini reverencia y ambas reímos.

-No te preocupes botón de cerezo.- Tengo que admitir que me causaba un poco de disconformidad e hilaridad el demostrativo de cariño con el que me llamaba. Mas lo primero que lo segundo, pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, después de todo ella había dicho que éramos algo así como amigas.

-Tu nunca me decepcionarías.- La frase fue dicha con un aire tan lleno de… no se, urgencia y necesidad que solo pude sonreírle una vez mas, esperando que mis ojos transmitieran lo que ella quería escuchar. Nunca he sido buena con los gestos amables y cursis.

Mi nerviosismo aumentaba conforme nos acercábamos a nuestro destino. Esta seria mi primera interacción con el resto del mundo por aquí, me preguntaba si las clases serian mas complejas o estrictas en cierto modo ¿Cómo serian mis otros compañeros de clase? Al menos ahora tendría a alguien con quien hablar… si solo Sai pudiera estar conmigo…

De repente había recordado el regalo que Sai me había hecho el día que nos despedimos. Una de sus plumas de fuente favoritas, siempre que estábamos en clase Sai solía hacer bocetos o garabatos en su cuaderno, todo el tiempo se la pasaba dibujando, a veces eran caricaturas de los maestros o nuestros compañeros, a veces paisajes y personajes imaginarios, a veces… la mayoría del tiempo, eran retratos míos, era excepcionalmente bueno dibujando.

Y como había temido tan pronto ese recuerdo cruzo mi cabeza, al introducir mi mano en mi mochila la pluma no estaba donde la había guardado.

-¡Demonios!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Ino, concernida por mi repentina maldición.

-Mi pluma.- Seguí buscando frenéticamente el objeto de mi deseo sin rastro alguno. -… Debió caerse hace rato.- Suspire acongojada.

-Lo… Lo siento.- Pude oír la pesadumbre en su disculpa, pero en realidad no estaba molesta con ella, estaba mas ocupada en buscar mi preciada pluma. Le había prometido a Sai que siempre la llevaría conmigo.

-No te preocupes, solamente iré a-

-¡No me digas que quieres ir a buscarla!- Me interrumpió un poco indignada, todo rastro de culpabilidad había desaparecido de su voz.

-Si.- conteste llanamente.

Ino miro el reloj en su muñeca e hizo una mueca de preocupación. -Ya vamos tarde y es solo una pluma, yo puedo prestarte otr-

La interrumpí vivamente. -¡No! ¡No es solo una pluma!-

Ino pestañeo. -… Esta bien.- Parecía no saber que hacer.

Probablemente la sorprendió mi tono tan agitado. Ahora me sentía como una loca histérica. -No. Discúlpame… es solo que, esa pluma…-

Ino volvió a sonreír ligeramente. Todo su desconcierto desapareció de su rostro en un instante. -No te tardes. Este profesor es muy estricto con respecto a… a todo de hecho.- Soltó una sonora carcajada y me indico el camino que debía seguir para llegar al salón.

Realmente quería disculparme, pero ella parecía haberlo superado. Si lo había hecho, creí que lo mejor era que le siguiera la corriente.

-Gracias.-

* * *

Cuando me encontraba buscando mi pluma por el pasillo pude oír que alguien se acercaba, temiendo que fuera 'La víbora' de esta mañana o alguna autoridad semejante me escondí por inercia en una esquina, no quería un interrogatorio sobre porque no estaba en clases o algo peor aun, una reprimenda.

Pero al asomarme un poco pude ver que se trataba de un chico rubio, de piel ligeramente bronceada, el alivio llego a mi al notar que vestía un uniforme gris, era definitivamente un alumno. Estaba probando un cono de helado. Por alguna razón, el estilo aristocrático del uniforme no le sentaba muy bien, se notaba como la corbata le causaba gran disconformidad, acorde a su mano que parecía no poder dejar de acariciarla.

¿Qué hacia un alumno a estas horas merodeando tan tranquilamente fuera de clases y comiendo helado, como si de un paseo por el parque se tratara?

Saque mi celular de mi mochila para constatar que efectivamente, estaba retrasada cuatro minutos para la clase. No había tenido éxito al buscar mi pluma y en serio no quería comenzar el día sin ella pero… tampoco podía faltar a clases por esto. Sentí una punzada de remordimiento en mi pecho al pensar en Sai, ni siquiera había acabado el primer día y ya había perdido la única conexión física que tenia con él ¡No la use ni una sola vez! y eso me dolía.

Mis ojos volvieron al enigmático rubio justo a tiempo para mirar como después de un par de olisqueos más tiro el helado en su totalidad en un bote de basura. La forma tan natural en la que lo hizo fue completamente extraña para mi. Luego miro a sus alrededores, como buscando algo hasta que miro en la dirección en la que me encontraba. Tal vez fue solo un reflejo pero antes de que pudiera verme me volví a ocultar. Justo a tiempo para oír más voces que descendían por la escalera, parecían discutir por algo.

-… ¿Cómo se supone que le digamos a los padres?- Me quede petrificada al reconocer la voz de la prefecta de esta mañana.

-La directora dijo- - Contesto otra voz masculina.

-¡La directora dice pero no hace nada!- Sus voces sonaban cada vez mas cerca, estaban a punto de entrar al pasillo, no podía intentar huir ahora, seguramente me oirían. Busque en mi mente alguna manera de salir de esta.

-Seguro que pode… ¿Uzumaki?- Casi me había olvidado del chico rubio. La voz de la prefecta sonaba completamente irritada ¿Qué sucedió con ese chico? ¿Se había quedado ahí deliberadamente esperando ser atrapado? Que… 'intrépido' de su parte.

-¡Anko! Pero que agradable sorpresa encontrarte por aquí.- Me asome para mirar la escena, efectivamente el chico 'Uzumaki' estaba apoyado en una pared, como si los hubiera estado esperando. No fallo en sorprenderme la irreverencia con la que se dirigía a la prefecta.

-Uzumaki ¿No se supone que deberías estar en clases?- Pregunto la prefecta mas irritada aun.

-Si. Pero el viejo de la cafetería tenía helado, así que…- Dejo su frase en el aire, como jugando con el poder que extraña pero claramente tenia en la discusión.

La prefecta 'Anko' no parecía muy entretenida con todo esto. -No te hagas el gracioso conmigo Uzumaki.-

-Gracioso… ¿Quieres oír algo gracioso?- Pregunto el chico rubio, una veta de desafío se asomaba en sus ojos. -¿Qué pensaría la abuelita si supiera que estas hablando de ella por todo el colegio?- pude oír un quejido de sorpresa salir de la boca de la prefecta, mientras la postura de su acompañante se volvió mas rígida.

-Si. Eso es lo que pensé.- Volvió a hablar el chico, la arrogancia y confianza en sus palabras era palpable. -Ahora si eres tan amable de olvidar este incidente. Mi padre no tendrá que enterarse de nada de lo que esta pasando por aquí.-

-Señor Uzumaki, usted no entiende la gravedad de…- esta vez el que hablo fue el acompañante masculino de la prefecta.

-Déjalo Ibiki.- La prefecta lo interrumpió, hablando casi entre dientes, luego volvió su mirada al chico. -Mejor vuelve a tu clase Uzumaki… y si fuera tú, no me metería en cosas que no entiendo.-

El chico chasqueo con su lengua y estiro sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. -Si. Tal vez tengas razón, ya sabes lo que dicen…- Y su mirada se volvió discretamente hacia donde yo estaba escondida. -… La curiosidad mato al gato ¿no?-

-Ya te dije que no te hagas el gracioso, quiero ver entres a tu clase ¿Cuál es?- Contesto impacientemente la prefecta.

-Es…- El chico seguía viendo hacia mi dirección de reojo ¡Dios! ¿Había notado mi presencia? ¿Acaso iba a delatarme? -Por allá.- y señalo con su dedo y una sonrisa la dirección opuesta.

-Ibiki, me asegurare de que esta vez si entre. Hablaremos luego.- La prefecta se despidió de su compañero, quien volvió a subir por las escaleras mientras ella y el chico rubio se fueron por le pasillo, hasta alejarse por completo. Cuando estuve segura de que ya no había nadie, salí corriendo hacia mi clase para la cual ya iba doce minutos tarde.

Cuando llegue de vuelta al salón de clases ya eran las ocho con diecisiete, toque levemente en la puerta y al abrirla pareciera que todo el sonido hubiera sido absorbido por mi presencia, pude sentir la pesada atmosfera formarse alrededor de mi.

El profesor de nombre Orochimaru se interrumpió a si mismo cuando me vio en el marco de la entrada. Era bastante… peculiar, por decir algo. Su largo y negro cabello solo parecía resaltar la palidez de su piel, sus ojos tremendamente intimidantes si fijaron en mí.

Me miro agriamente. Como si estuviera chupando un limón. -¿Si?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunte nerviosamente.

El profesor alzo una fina y negra ceja. -¿Usted toma esta clase?-

-Mmm… s… si.-

-Entonces debería estar familiarizada con su hora de inicio.- No sabia que decir, realmente no había pensado en una buena escusa.

Ino interrumpió rápida pero cortésmente a mi favor. -Es nueva.- El profesor la miro con desconfianza, Ino prosiguió con su argumento nerviosamente. -Pro… probablemente se perdió de camino a la clase.- Le brindé una mirada de eterno agradecimiento y disculpa.

El profesor miro el reloj en la pared y me ofreció una media mirada. No parecía muy satisfecho, pero me dejo pasar. -Toma el asiento al lado Aburame.-

Asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí al lugar señalado por el profesor, cuando estaba a punto de tomar asiento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. -¿Cuál es su nombre?- Pregunto. No había nada amigable en esa pregunta.

-Sakura Haruno.-

Pareció como si estuviera incrustando el nombre en su mente. Asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió con la clase.

Mas tarde tuvimos un pequeño descanso imprevisto antes de la última clase, a causa de una reunión de maestros o algo así. Ino me guio hasta una pequeña terraza que daba al jardín donde había varias mesas y asientos de piedras, aunque hacia frio había muchos alumnos sentados en las mesas o simplemente parados y platicando cerca de la tapia, disfrutando del rato libre y el sol que calentaba el cuerpo aunque fuera un poco.

-Ahora te presentare a las chicas.- Nos acercamos a una de las mesas de un rincón cerca de una enramada donde tres chicas estaban sentadas. Les dio un saludo efusivo general y me pego a su costado, pasando un brazo mis hombros.

Ino miro tentativamente a la primera chica. -Ella es…Temari.- Esta me ofreció una brillante sonrisa, no demasiado acogedora, pero tampoco forzada. Era bastante impactante… Rubia, alta, atlética. Me sentí inmediatamente nerviosa a su lado.

La segunda chica hablo vivamente. -Hola, puedes llamarme Ten-ten.- Y siguió comiendo, su expresión apacible.

Ino prosiguió. -Y ella es Hinata.- Me agrado instantáneamente, tiene una sonrisa amable.

-Mmm… Hola, soy Sakura.- Les sonríe a cada una. Ellas sonrieron de vuelta.

Silencio.

Ino me miro. -Voy por un cafe. Mientras puedes hablarles de ti.-

Se fue y tome asiento al lado de Hinata. Temari y Ten-ten me miraban como esperando que dijera algo. Hinata pelaba una naranja, casi ignorándonos a todas. El incomodo silencio reinaba, aunque odiaba estos lapsos de silencio sabia que siempre eran la antesala para nuevas amistades. Y para eso había venido aquí, para hacer nuevos amigos, _buenos_ amigos y dejar el pasado atrás.

-… Hola.- Dije de nuevo, esperando sacar una reacción.

Ten-ten rio y me saludo con una mano. -Konichiwa.-

Hinata solo sonrió tímidamente.

-Creí que ya habíamos terminado con las saludaciones.- Comento Temari mientras bebía de su vaso desechable con café seguramente. Su tono era sarcástico, pero no demasiado. Parecía que esa era su forma natural de hablar.

Balance mis piernas debajo de la mesa. -Pero la conversación tiene que reiniciar de _algún _modo.-

-Cierto.- Contesto Ten-ten. -Pero 'Hola' es tan común, y nosotros somos V.I.P-

-¿Tiene alguna sugerencia sobre como rectificar este error mío de contexto, señorita Ten-ten?- Pregunte mordazmente. Ella fingió pensarlo unos momentos.

-Deberíamos castigarte.- Dijo firmemente, apuntándome con su cuchara. -Los desacatos de los plebeyos no deben ser tomados a la ligera.-

La conversación seguía siendo un tanto incomoda, rasposa y la mitad de lo que decíamos sonaba como un famélico intento de humor. Pero tenia que intentarlo. Así soy yo, incomoda y rasposa al principio, pero lentamente, si me esforzaba lo suficiente podía sacar a lucir mi yo natural y amigable.

-¿Y cual seria mi castigo?- Pregunte, siguiéndole el juego.

-¡Pedacitos! Podríamos cortarte en pequeños pedacitos y arrojarlos a las bestias…- Bromeo Temari. -… ¡Con el cuchillo de Ten-ten!-

Ten-ten jadeo, tomo un cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa y lo llevo a su pecho. -¡No! ¡No con mi precioso cuchillo!-

Todas reímos. El cuchillo en cuestión era de un diseño bastante original, parecía más un arma que utilizaría un ninja oriental que un simple cuchillo de cocina.

-No te preocupes pequeña mía.- Lleve una de mis manos a mi pecho. -Nadie-va-a-tocar-tu-cuchillo.- Le dije como si de una niña de cinco años se tratara.

-Tú no entiendes Sakura. Ten-ten 'Ama' ese cuchillo, lo usa para todo.- Por primera vez, oía la voz de Hinata. Era tan… confortante.

Mire como Te-ten relamía la cuchara que previamente había sumergido en yogurt natural con granola y alce una ceja. -Entonces lo esta engañando con la cuchara… ¡Que mujer tan desvergonzada!-

Ten-ten intento contestar pero Hinata la interrumpió antes de que lo hiciera. -Deberías verla usando los palitos chinos.-

Solté un jadeo de fingida sorpresa. -Y la trama se complica.- Ambas soltamos una carcajada.

Temari frunció el seño y luego suspiro. -Como si una 'Ino' no fuera suficiente.-

Ino volvió unos minutos después y me ofreció un vaso de café latte.

-Gracias.-

-*Merci.- Dijo ella.

-¿Que?- Conteste confundida.

-Francés. Es nuestra siguiente clase.- Claro, no es que fuera mala en francés. Solamente me costaba un poco de trabajo, no se porque, tal vez me faltaba amor por el idioma.

El resto del descanso se paso así, yo comiendo y más que nada oyendo la conversación entre ellas. Ino me parecía la mas normal, Ten-ten era ocurrente, Temari sarcástica y Hinata completamente reservada. Juntas hacían un paquete muy interesante.

Cuando el receso termino, cada una se dirigió a su respectiva clase. Ten-ten y Temari se fueron primero, Ino, Hinata y yo teníamos la misma clase. Sin embargo antes de dirigirnos a ella le pregunte a Ino donde estaban los baños mas cercanos, ya había pasado un rato y dado que estaba en esos días del mes sentía que un cambio sanitario era necesario.

Ino se ofreció a ir conmigo, pero note un poco la incomodidad de Hinata al tener que quedarse sola y no quería molestarla ofreciéndole que nos acompañara cuando ella no tenía razones para ir. Todavía no las conocía muy bien y no quería dar la impresión de ser demasiado quejicosa o necesitada todo el tiempo, yo podía ir sola al baño… ¿Cierto?

* * *

Bueno, obviamente esta escuela era más grande y tenía mas pasillos y escaleras de las que creía, porque por tercera vez termine en el mismo pasillo donde había perdido mi pluma, tal vez inconscientemente mi mente siguió el único camino que me sabía. Estaba un poco exasperada hasta que pude notar con visible alegría que un chico se acercaba por el pasillo, era de estatura media, piel un tanto bronceada y su cabello café se notaba un poco desordenado, lo mire con mi mirada mas conmovedora mientras se acercada, esperando captar su atención sin ser yo la que iniciara la conversación.

Obviamente no deseaba perder mas su tiempo, puesto que aunque lo seguí con la mirada plenamente pasó de mí y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas, me di la vuelta para ver hacia donde se dirigía pero solo me quede ahí, estática, plantada al alfombrado suelo como una estatua debatiéndome entre preguntar o buscar ayuda en otro lado.

Puede que haya sentido mi disconformidad o tal vez no le gustara ser observado porque estaba a punto de abrir cuando se detuvo en seco y me miro críticamente.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Su voz era impaciente, como el resto de su persona.

-… Estoy perdida.-

-Si,- Otra mirada analítica de arriba abajo. -se nota.-

-¿Podrías indicarme donde… esta el baño por favor?-

Su mirada seguía clavada en mi insignificante personita. Luego y para mi sorpresa, sus labios se movieron en lo que pareció la mas ínfima de las sonrisas y miro la puerta contrariadamente, arreglo un poco su corbata, sacudió su saco con una mano ágil y me indico la dirección con la otra.

-Gracias.-

Él Simplemente entro al salón.

Y no a cualquier salón, él había entrado a 'El salón' para mi grato asombro la puerta había quedado entrecerrada, una delgada vena se abría ante mí, llamándome, invitándome a asomarme por un instante y descubrir que se escondía verdaderamente en este famoso salón.

Mire el reloj en la pared.

**1:48**

Solo tenía doce minutos. La responsabilidad le gano a mi curiosidad y corrí en la dirección señalada. No había tiempo para echar un vistazo al misterioso salón, no había tiempo si quiera para escuchar el leve susurro de saludo que se escucho segundos después de la entrada de aquel chico; Lo mas importante era atender mi 'sangriento' problema y no llegar dos veces tarde el primer día de clases, al primer día del resto de mis días… aquí al menos.

"_Recuerda mi niña, la primera impresión es la que cuenta."_

Apresure el paso lo mas que pude, era incomodo caminar así. Podía escuchar el Tick-tack en mi mente, muy a pesar de que el antiquísimo reloj de plata hubiera quedado atrás. Seguí caminando y finalmente pude divisar lo que parecían ser los baños, no preste atención a nada mas, tan pronto como entre me interne en uno de los cubículos y comencé a buscar en mi mochila…

Nada.

Maldije una vez mas, estaba segura de haber puesto un repuesto en mi mochila esta mañana. Justo antes de que Ino y yo saliéramos…

_Esta mañana. Claro._

Seguramente no solo mi pluma se había perdido después de que el contenido de mi mochila volara por todo el pasillo. Y lo peor es que el o la encargada de limpieza seguramente ya había dispuesto de ambos objetos, ya que al parecer ni una sola esquina de este lugar ostentaba una pisca de polvo. No seria de extrañarse, es por eso que no note nada por el estilo, imprudentemente tirado por el pasillo las veces que estuve ahí.

Estaba al borde de la histeria cuando oí ruidos provenientes de dos o tres cubículos adyacentes al mío. Mi primer reacción fue sobresaltarme un poco, cuando entre no note que hubiera alguien, pero luego mi mente se ilumino y una chispa de esperanza cruzo por mis ojos ¡Tal vez esa chica tenga algún repuesto de emergencia!

-Hmm… ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Oí como la puerta del cubículo se abría y se cerraba y como los pasos si iban acercando lentamente hacia el cubículo en el que yo estaba.

Cuando aquella persona se encontró a un metro de distancia más o menos comencé a balbucear mi extraña petición. -Disculpa la molestia pero… resulta ser que justo hoy empezó mi periodo y… bueno, debes saber como es esto de incomodo y… bueno, yo lo perdí y… Bueno… es… ¿Tendrás… casualmente, algún repuesto?- A través de la puerta pude distinguir levemente como la silueta de aquella persona se ponía rígida un momento y luego le siguió algo muy parecido a un gruñido y un suspiro de desconcierto.

-¿Toalla sanitaria, tampón… lo que sea?- Volví a insistir, añadiendo un toque de camaradería en mi suplica. Esperando que ella notara mi gran predicamento y me ayudara.

Entonces pude oír el sonido de un cierre, de una mochila supuse, oí como removía las cosas en su interior y de repente una mano se asomo por arriba de la puerta sosteniendo lo que parecían ser algunos paquetitos de gasa quirúrgica y vendas. -Contendrá el… _flujo_ por un tiempo.- Todo el aire se quedo atrapado en mis pulmones. No podía respirar de la impresión. -Por cierto… Este es el baño de hombres.-

Después de unos segundos de no recibir respuesta, el que, ahora sabia, había sido un chico opto por dejar los paquetitos en le suelo bajo la puerta. Ya que no encontraba voz en ese momento tan humillante. Él volvió a cerrar su mochila y salió del lugar. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose fue lo único que logro sacarme de mi estupor. Sentía la cara arder de vergüenza y no había palabras para describir lo estúpida que me sentí en ese momento.

Después de mi nada grata aventura en el sanitario de hombres y con mi _problemita_ resuelto (Bueno, casi resuelto, pero algo era algo.) Decidí poner el vergonzoso evento atrás y enfocarme en llegar temprano a la clase, de cualquier modo él no me había visto y yo no lo había visto, lo cual era mas que bueno, era magnifico de hecho, no se si sobreviviría la vergüenza de tener que verlo a la cara todos los días. Solo tenia que hacer como que no paso y nadie sabrá nada.

Llegue a mi destino mas rápido de lo que esperaba, las instrucciones de Ino no fueron del todo claras, aun así creía haberlo logrado a tiempo. Tome una gran bocanada de aire y toque suavemente la puerta antes de abrirla.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Pregunte tímidamente, el profesor dejo de escribir en el pizarrón blanco y se giro completamente para estar de frente a mi. Pude reconocerlo, era el mismo profesor de esta mañana. Mi suerte no podía ser peor.

-Creí haber sido muy claro la última vez.- Señalo el reloj que colgaba de la pared, eran exactamente las 12:04.

-Tuve un… pequeño contratiempo y m- -

-Señorita yamanaka.- Me interrumpió sin darme tiempo de decir más. La voz del profesor sonó tan grave que no solo Ino, si no que prácticamente todos los alumnos de la primera fila enderezaron su postura como por inercia.

-S… ¿Si?- Contesto la tímida voz de Ino en alguna parte central del salón.

-A usted le fue asignada la tarea de instruir a la señorita Haruno ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- Pregunto el profesor Orochimaru, quien, aunque era a Ino a la que cuestionaba, no despejaba su penetrante mirada de mi.

-Bueno. Sucede qu- -

-Eso es un si o un no.-

-… Si.-

-¿Donde estaba usted cuando la señorita Haruno tuvo este 'pequeño contratiempo'?- Volvió a preguntarle, aun mirándome enteramente a mi.

-Yo… eh…-

-Ya veo.- No le dio tiempo de contestar. Finalmente se giro para mirarla a ella mientras hablaba. -Dado que la señorita es su responsabilidad y obviamente no ha estado cumpliendo bien con ella, no me queda mas remedio que otorgarle un castigo también a usted.-Hubo una exhalación de sorpresa general en el salón. Ino miro al suelo, la indignación escrita en todas sus hermosas facciones y tomo asiento de nuevo. El profesor resumió su tarea de escribir en el pizarrón, ignorándome por completo.

Una vez más me embargo ese sentimiento de incomodidad… nerviosismo. ¿Se supone que esperara algo o que tomara asiento? ¿Y donde se supone que me siente? ¿Donde yo lo desee? Dentro de mí me irritaba mares que el profesor no me hubiera instruido nada.

Mis piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-Deberías buscar asiento.- Me murmuro un chico en la primera fila. Lo mire agradecida y comencé a caminar con dirección a la butaca de Ino, que hizo un pequeño gesto al notar mi intención. Esto hizo que me parara un momento y reconsiderara mi dirección, mire a un lado y convenientemente había un asiento desocupado.

Algunos alumnos comenzaron a cuchichear y soltar risitas, El profesor gruño un poco sin voltear todavía y reino el silencio. Logre oír alguno de los comentarios "¿Y que culpa tiene Ino?" Dijo alguien exaltado "¿ya viste su cabello?" Comento una voz. Estoy segura que eso lo dijo una chica.

Mientras tomaba asiento me agache para depositar mi mochila en el suelo. Cuando me incorpore, el profesor se giro y note que buscaba algo con la mirada, cuando se encontró con la mía movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma negativa.

-El asiento junto a Sasuke-kun esta vacio ¿te importaría tomar asiento ahí?-

-Normas del colegio, los asientos son chico/chica.- Me murmuro la chica de cabello oscuro a mi lado.

-Esta bien.- Conteste al profesor, después de todo era una de esas preguntas a las cuales no puedes contestar que no.

Me dirigí hacia el asiento señalado por el profesor, segundos después de sentarme él ya estaba a mi lado, nunca note que me había seguido hasta allí pero si podía percibir el desagrado en sus ojos, me hablo con voz grave y un tanto desdeñosa.

-No hay mucho tiempo para ponerte el corriente. Sasuke-kun puede explicarte lo que no entiendas.-

-Si.- El profesor se fue. Saque mi libro y un lápiz, volví mi atención al chico a mi lado, ajuste mi sonrisa y lo salude. -Hola.-

Él alzo su rostro y yo tuve que recordarme como respirar. Sus ojos, su boca… ¡Era el chico de anoche! Esos ojos tan negros y feroces, podía sentir como su mirada me traspasaba nuevamente. En mi vida habían visto ojos tan bonitos. Lo mire mirándome, tal vez él también me había reconocido.

-Hn.- Se recargo en el respaldo de su silla y me miro mas críticamente, golpeando su pluma contra el escritorio.

Aquella idea murió en mi mente cuando analice mas a fondo su postura, su gesto de sondeo me indico que no parecía recordarme, no me miraba concernido o asombrado, más bien curioso, de la forma en la que miras a alguien por primera vez.

Alguien bastante extraño.

Fruncí el ceño un poco, desconcertada por su forma de hacerlo. -¿Sucede algo?-

-Tu cabello es rosa.- Dejo de golpetear y bajo su pluma.

Parpadee por un momento. -¿Algún problema con eso?-

Sasuke alzo una ceja. -Hn. No tienes que ser tan grosera al respecto.-

¡¿Soné grosera? Probablemente si. -Disculpa, yo n- -

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Miro su libro y luego a mi.

Me encogí de hombros. -¿En que pagina estamos?-

-56, segunda columna, quinto párrafo.-

Deje escapar una risita. -Que especifico.-

Tomo su pluma de nuevo y comenzó a removerla en el escritorio -Hn.- Un silencio incomodo se coló entre nosotros. Hasta que él hablo de nuevo. -Entonces ¿Neces- -

-No, gracias. Creo que lo entiendo.-

Él asintió levemente -Aa.- Aunque me pareció que el que lo haya interrumpido lo irrito un poco. O tal vez solo fueran ideas mías.

-Mmm… _Merci_.- Dije, intentando sonar de alguna manera 'Genial'.

Sasuke me miro confundido y arrugo la frente.

-¿Que?- la pregunte confundida también.

El se encogió de hombros, obviamente aburrido. -Tu francés es pésimo.-

Deje pasar el semi insulto, no quería discutir con nadie mas. El silencio descendió nuevamente, cada quien hizo su trabajo, no hablamos mas durante la clase. Mi vista voló hacia el reloj de la pared.

-¿Cuándo termina esta clase de cualquier manera?-

Él siguió mi vista y sonrió. -En…- Comenzó a contar con sus dedos -…*Trois, deux, un.- Y como en sincronía la campana sonó exactamente después -*Fini.- Me miro, ladeando un poco su cabeza.

-Eres tan… específico.-

Levanto una de sus finas cejas y contesto. -Lo se ¿Verdad?-

Todo el mundo comenzó a remover sus asientos y a guardar sus cosas. Yo hice lo mismo, cuando cerré mi mochila busque con la mirada a Ino, Me di la vuelta para despedirme de Sasuke pero ya no había nadie en su lugar, me encogí de hombros y volví mi vista hacia Ino, intente sonreírle pero ella no me devolvió el gesto.

Nuevamente sentía esa necesidad de disculparme con ella. No quería desagradarle, después de todo, era la primera persona que fue agradable conmigo aquí. No quería perder eso.

Aun así, cuando Ino desapareció de mi vista junto con Hinata en el pasillo fuera de salón de clases, no me quedo de otra mas que regresar a nuestro dormitorio y esperar por su regreso para pedir disculpas y aclarar las cosas, ya que este día había probado que efectivamente debía ser mas cuidadosa al aventurarme por los rincones de esta escuela.

Entre en mi cuarto y después de pasar al baño para intercambiar las gasas por algo mas apropiado me tire en la cama lisamente, el colchón resonó bajo mi peso. Mis ojos se fijaron en le techo, ese escrupuloso sentimientos se rehusaba a dejar mi estomago. Así me quede por una hora o tal vez dos, pensando y pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, mas tarde me desperté tras haber oído ruidos, tal vez Ino ya había vuelto.

Cuando desperté y mire el reloj al lado de mi cama me alarme al notar que ya eran las once de la noche e Ino no parecía haber vuelto. Volví a oír ruidos provenientes de la parte de afuera del gran ventanal, me acerque lentamente y me asome por el matizado vidrio pero no vi nada especial, a lo lejos solo se veía el árbol en llamas, que ahora parecía casi plateado bajo la luz de la luna. Una hermosa vista.

Me acerque inconscientemente, quería verlo mas de cerca. Aparté el pestillo y abrí la ventana de par en par. Un aire helado de invierno entro, recubriendo la habitación con hielo, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y mire hacia afuera.

Un horrible y desgarrador grito se oyó por todo el paisaje.

****

**

* * *

**

N.A:

No. Nada de edición seria para este capitulo. Nada de nada. Lo siento, no soy buena en eso. Gramaticalmente esto de narrar en primera persona es a veces complicado. Y también eso de añadir tantas horas, no se si ponerlas en letra o numero ¡Ayuda!

***De noche todos los gatos son pardos.**

***Gracias.**

***Tres, dos, uno.**

***se acabo.**


End file.
